1. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and backlight module, and in particular to a backlight module providing a wave reflector to reduce mura phenomenon or interference between two adjacent light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a backlight module, especially in a direct light type backlight module, a flat reflector is applied to reflect light beams from a light tube.
Interference to the reflected light beams and mura phenomenon on adjacent light tubes, however, are often seen in a scanning process because luminous regions of the light beam reflected by the flat reflector tubes are wide and overlapping.